


Hurricane

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Day 18, Day 18 Kinktober, Day 18 Kinktober 2020, Day 18 Kinktober Nipple Play, Day 18 Kintober 2020 Nipple Play, Day Eighteen, Day Eighteen Kinktober, Day Eighteen Kinktober 2020, Day Eighteen Kinktober 2020 Nipple Play, Day Eighteen Kinktober Nipple Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Hook-Up, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober 2020 Nipple Play, Kinktober Nipple Play, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Hurricane (Halsey), Sub Aaron Hotchner, bisexual reader, dom reader, prompt: nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: You’re used to sex with women so when you make out with Hotch and grope his chest, you both get more than you asked for.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Kudos: 94





	Hurricane

_"I let him climb inside my body_

_And held him captive in my kiss."_

\- "Hurricane," _Halsey_

* * *

It was the much anticipated third date with Hotch, so after the fancy dinner that you finally managed to have between his busy work schedule and yours, he followed you back to your apartment. You had had the forethought to scrub everything down spotless, to fold or hide away your laundry, to change the sheets on your bed. Nothing was going to get between you and him and the usual third date activities.

So far, so good as you managed to unlock your door without breaking off your key in the sticky lock. Hotch followed behind you at a close but still respectable distance. It was hardly the stuff of fantasy where he'd pick you up and pin you to the wall with kisses, but you didn't mind that. Everything between you two was still new, and if you could cup your relationship with him in your hands, you know it would be too fragile to make any sudden moves yet. You decided to start off in neutral territory, so you led him to the couch. "Would you like a drink?" You offered the liquid courage.

Looking up from where he was kicking off his shoes in the front entryway, Hotch smiled but shook his head. "I'm good." He pulled his suit jacket off and laid it over the back of a barstool at the breakfast bar.

Feeling a little lame, you gestured to the couch and then hurried to your bedroom to put away your own shoes. When you came back out, he was sitting rather than snooping, which surprised you for an FBI agent, but you quickly let it go. As you sat down on the couch next to him, you said, "I had a really nice dinner with you."

When he met your gaze, Hotch's eyes were so warm and soft. "I'm just glad I didn't have to cancel on you a third time. Work is usually impossible, and I rarely get a chance to be with Jack –"

You interrupted to remind him, "Aaron, I understand. I knew what I was getting into when I first asked you out." Your smile widened at the memory, and Hotch mirrored it when you leaned in to press your smile against his in a kiss. Up to the point, all of your kisses with Hotch had been relatively tame. The both of you were holding back before, trying to keep things sweet and light, but there was no need to keep up those pretenses now, so you coaxed his mouth open and slipped your tongue inside. He moaned in encouragement, and you kept going, wrapping your arms around him.

For a moment, the two of you were just focused on this, learning the taste of each other, setting the pace. Hotch was letting you take the lead, which you preferred. Then with a sudden abruptness, he pulled back. "What are you doing?"

Your eyelids were so heavy when you forced them open. "Um, kissing you? I'm sorry if I'm going too fast –"

Now it was Hotch's turn to interrupt. "No, I know that, but," he trailed off and dropped his eyes down between your bodies meaningfully.

Following his gaze, you took stock of the situation. There hardly any space between the two of you on the couch, and you were doing your damnedest to get tangled up with his every limb. Then you noticed that you had one hand groping at Hotch's chest. Immediately, you withdrew. "Oh, I'm – I," the words tumbled out of you, "I usually date girls."

Hotch raised an eye at your explanation, but he didn't look disgusted. He was actually smiling a bit, but you were wary of that kind of expression, too. But his next words surprised you, "So, would this go better without my shirt?"

"Oh yeah!" You stumbled in your eagerness, feeling as awkward as you did when you entered your apartment. "I mean, I did have a few things in mind of how this night was going to go."

Your throat went dry as you watched Hotch unbutton his forest green dress shirt. "What did you have in mind?" He prompted you, smugly aware of the affect he had on your body.

Watching his fingertips nimbly pull the delicate little buttons through their loops, you cleared your throat before you spoke again, "I was hoping that I could get more than you shirt off. Maybe even move this party to the bedroom, and you'd be able to stay through the night. I bought some pancake mix just so we could have breakfast tomorrow, time permitting, and y'know, if we don't get distracted." You fell silent once he shrugged his shirt off, and then your eyes were riveted on all that exposed skin.

Hotch was a fancy dresser. You had yet to see him in anything as casual as jeans. Still, he was the kind of guy who made a suit and tie look like lingerie with how well it fit him and how confidently he carried it. The most skin you had seen on him before was when he had rolled his sleeves up his elbows, but now with this much skin, you were on fire.

Before Hotch could tease you further, you closed the distance between you again. Your mouth distracted his with a kiss while your arms initially wrapped around his torso again. All those layers hid the definitions of his muscles, and while he wasn't so chiseled that he had the dehydrated look, he was still very fit. Slowly, your hands started easing back towards his chest, slowly so as not to startle him again. When you were able to cup his pectorals, you groaned into his mouth about he had the perfect balance between muscle and softness, giving you something to really grab.

When your fingers swirled around his nipples, Hotch released a questioning high-pitched noise in your mouth. You dropped your mouth away so he could voice his concerns while your lips started skating up and down his jaw instead. Instead of asking you what you were doing since he appeared to have caught on, Hotch tilted his head back to give you easier access. He let out the softest little " _Oh_ ," and you were hooked. There was no way the sex could be bad with him.

Finally, your fingers went for the gold and you flicked his nipples with your thumbs, working them up into hardness. When they had tightened into buds, you started to pinch and pluck while your mouth dip lower to suck a hickey into his pulse point. Above your head, Hotch panted open-mouthed. Under your touch he was quivering. Though he hadn't told you much besides his widower status, you could tell that is had been a while since he'd last been touched. Part of you preened as the honor, but the other part of you, the part that should never appear on the third date, the part that you tried to push back, just wanted to wreck him so he would never leave.

Eventually, your lips were nipping at his exposed collarbone, and when you breathed you taste his sweat. Blood rushed loudly over your eardrums, and your heartbeat was pounding in your chest. You were doing all the work, but he was still working you up with those pretty little noises he tried to hide.

Once you felt he was ready, you dropped your hands down to his hip bones and pulled. Following your wordless urging, Hotch climbed in your lap. His arms wrapped around your neck, holding you close to him. When you chanced a glance upwards, Hotch still had his face pointed at the ceiling, his jaw dropped open wide. Rewrapping your arms around his body so he could keep his balance on the couch, you flattened one hand to the small of his back and the other between his shoulder blades. Only then did your mouth finally descend on one of his nipples.

At the first touch of your tongue, Hotch moaned, not catching himself in time to stifle the noise. When you started to suck and nibble, he no longer tried to stifle himself. The noises he made sounded like he had never been touched before, though he you knew that couldn't be true. He trembled and clutched at you desperately, and you just smiled as you scraped your teeth over his nipples.

Apparently, his chest was really sensitive, because suddenly he was bucking against your belly. Hotch managed to crowd you backwards until your back was flat against the back of the couch, and he had his elbows planted on the back of the couch as well as he held your head in place to his chest. You couldn't pull further away than an inch if you wanted to with the force of his grip. The more forcefully you sucked at his nipples, the harder he grinded his clothed erection into your soft belly.

This had gone on longer than you intended it to. After all, it was just supposed to be foreplay in preparation for the rest of the night's events, but it had been a while for you, as well. You were surprised he was even letting you do this since most of the men you were with were very particular about the chest being touched. But Hotch seemed to love it as your mouth dutifully worshipped him, pressing kisses between the nibbles of your teeth.

As your brought one hand up to stimulate the other nipple when you switched between them, you heard Hotch's moans get a little more breathless. You were about to stop when you felt Hotch freeze on top of you and gasp as if you had shocked him. That finally made you pull away so you could check on him. "What is it? Did I bite too hard?"

Hotch's face was flushed and his eyes were as glazed over as donuts. "…No," he answered you with all the slowness of a drunk.

Frowning, you looked him up and down. As your eyes tracked lower, you noticed a growing wet spot on the front of his slacks, and a shit-eating grin slapped over your face before you could stop it. "Oh, you came just from that, Aaron?"

He pressed his lips together before he answered you, "I didn't…mean to."

"I don't mind," you assured him, looking up into his face again. He tried to clamber off your lap, but you didn't let him go. Instead, you lowered one hand to his groin and pressed your palm over the wet spot, rubbing small circles into it. Hotch's eyes widened at the motion, his groan muffled behind his sealed lips. "I think it's sexy. But I was hoping that we could make a night of this. You think you can go again?"

Hotch nodded. "After that, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"That's exactly what I like to hear."


End file.
